


Leo Deserves Better

by ERose26



Series: Frank/Hazel/Leo Fluff [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, sadleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Leo has never had the best Christmas. After Frank and Hazel learn this, they decide to make this Christmas the best one yet.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Series: Frank/Hazel/Leo Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Leo Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story on Ao3. I hope you like it.

Christmas  
Frank and Hazel were happy, and ready to celebrate their first Christmas with their new boyfriend. 

Leo Valdez was really something. Hazel and Frank had both develop crushes on the Latino while on the Argo II. In return, he’d fallen for both of them, too. None of them had wanted to admit it until Hazel finally realized and pointed out to Frank that they’d practically been inviting Leo on their dates for a few months. So, they asked Leo to become part of their relationship. It took a little bit of coaxing, but they got him to accept the invitation. And now, they’d be celebrating Christmas in New Rome at their home there. 

“Up a little higher,” Hazel said. Frank moved his hand up a bit, trying to place the mistletoe where Hazel wanted it. “To the right.” He moved it a little more. She scrunched her nose up cutely. “I think it’s good.” Frank stuck the pin into the wall and jumped down from the step-ladder he’d been standing on. 

“You’re sure eager, aren’t you?” The son of Mars turned to see Leo standing there, a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it covering his torso along with simple blue jeans. “I didn’t think we’d kiss yet.” Frank smiled and leaned forward to kiss Leo’s cheek, whose face reddened a little. He hadn’t really been expecting Frank to kiss him at all. At least, it wasn’t on the lips. Not yet, at least. 

“Firebug,” Hazel greeted, walking over to the pair. She smiled and hugged Leo, who gladly hugged her back, soaking up the attention. “How did you travel? Was Festus working alright in the cold?” He nodded. 

“I kept him warm when we flew over cold places. The trip was kind of lonely, if I’m being honest. Festus didn’t even talk to me that much.” 

“Well, you’re here now,” Hazel said, pulling him closer. “You can just relax.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leo slipped out of Frank and Hazel’s room and walked to the living room and stepped out of the door, letting the cold night air envelop him. He walked to the stables and found Festus curled up in the corner, around a haystack. Leo walked over and laid down on the haystack, happily curling closer to his bronze dragon, where he felt safe and a sense of familiarity. He needed it. He’d apologize to his boyfriend and girlfriend in the morning. But for now, he was gonna sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Leo, why are you sleeping in the stables?” Hazel asked, softly, once she’d shaken him awake. The fire user bit his lip, looking away. He really didn’t want to tell them. What if they hated him for it? It was so childish. What if they broke up with him? This was the happiest he’d been in a long time. He couldn’t afford to lose them. To lose this. It would kill him, he knew that. 

“Leo?” Frank pressed, sensing his distress. He crouched down beside Leo, setting a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. Leo couldn’t help it anymore. He started sobbing loudly. Frank and Hazel exchanged a glance before pulling him into their arms, trying to calm him down. 

“Something’s wrong,” Hazel said, gently, once Leo had calmed down. “Please, tell us.” Leo closed his eyes tightly, burying his face further in Frank’s chest as he shook his head. 

“Leo,” Frank tried. “C’mon. You know, you can tell us anything. We care about you. We want to know what’s wrong.” He gently moved Leo’s head, tilting it up, so he’d look up at him. Leo tried to avoid eye contact, but once Frank had caught his gaze, he couldn’t look away. “Leo, you can tell us.” 

“I-” he choked on his words, eyes flicking from Frank to Hazel, fear evident in his gaze. 

“Leo. It’s okay. Whatever’s wrong-it’s gonna be okay. Just tell us.” He closed his eyes, pain clear in his features. More of a mental or emotional pain rather than physical. 

“Mama died on Christmas Eve,” he whispered. “I slept in the stables that night before Child Services found me. Tia Rosa called me a Diablo and screamed at me to stay away. I was put in foster homes from when I was eight to when I turned thirteen. Most of them hurt me and I’ve never really had a Christmas since I was eight. I was just kind of,” he shrugged, helplessly, “nervous, I guess. I’m really sorry.” He ducked his head down, waiting for the rejection to come. 

“Leo,” Hazel whispered. The next thing he knew, she was smothering him in a hug. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Firebug? You’ve been carrying all this weight with you for so long.” Frank leaned forward to wrap both of them in a hug. 

For a long time, they just sat like that, enjoying the presence of the other two. Leo, mostly, was enjoying their presences. He loved them so much and he was so glad that they didn’t reject him or hate him. They still loved him. They wanted to help. Maybe, things could be okay. 

“It’s Christmas,” Frank said, after awhile. “Let’s go inside, watch some movies and cuddle on the couch with my two favorite people.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Leo’s head, smiling softly back at Hazel. “C’mon. There’s hot chocolate and cookies ready for us. And a present or two. We can make our own Christmas traditions. How does that sound?” Leo looked up to smile a little back at him, knowing Frank was trying to help. 

“Sounds good,” he said, quietly. Hazel nodded. They got up and walked back to the house. They sat down in the living room on the couch, Leo in the middle. 

For the rest of the day, cheesy Christmas movies were on 24/7. Cookies and hot chocolate had been made and remade. They opened some presents and listened to Christmas music. At one point, Leo walked into the room under the mistletoe. Hazel and Frank had been waiting for him to do just that and were immediately by his side to kiss him. 

“Whoa,” Leo whispered, as soon as Frank pulled away from him. 

“Surprised?” Hazel asked, smiling back at him. He nodded. 

“Definitely…” Then, he blushed. “But not unpleased.” Frank smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. They would be okay. Leo would be okay. 

They were happy together. That was what mattered.


End file.
